


Two losers and a dog

by TyrantTirade



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, And i cant believe i wrote it, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dogs, Football | Soccer, Go in expecting fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Schmoop, Sexual Content, Showers, The dog is the focal point tho, This whole thing is disgustingly lovey, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, everyone loves derek, just ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantTirade/pseuds/TyrantTirade
Summary: He's got Derek on his leash, chugging down the sidewalk. Derek huffs and grunts and stops to smell every separate section of grass that they pass, just like he does every time.He's got his hat on backwards and shorts that might be a little too short and he's thrumming with excitement because Steve's coming over tonight.





	Two losers and a dog

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a sequel to [This Fic, Honey](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13104174) but you honestly dont have to read that for this to be stupid. 
> 
> Just know that Steve and Bucky were soccer rivals and then ended up hardcore pining. 
> 
> This was, like the last one, written for Rb! The coolest dad i know. All credit to the doggo Derek goes to him. Imagine just like a fat, adorable, white and beige Bull Dog.
> 
> Also note that the sexual content tags, i dont think its anything to be rated higher than teen honestly but beware that its there. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

They've been together for a few months now and Bucky has to say that it's the happiest he's ever been. Because Steve is fucking amazing. 

God, he thinks about Steve and his chest stupidly hurts with how much he loves him. Like a fucking loser. A big loser faggot.

They've only officially been saying they love each other for a month or so but he just- ugh. He smashes his face sideways into his pillow from his own gushy stupidness. He just can't stop thinking about how much he loves him.

Laying in bed, covers curled around his legs and Bucky just gets so overwhelmed with how much he misses him. 

He pulls out his phone from under his pillow (even though that supposedly causes brain cancer or something, oh well) and he quickly snaps Steve a picture of himself, hair strung out on the pillows, looking like shit. 

But Steve still responds with 

Whos that handsome turd?

Bucky smiles at his phone like an idiot.

—  
Its summer and Bucky fucking loves summer. 

He's got Derek on his leash, chugging down the sidewalk. Derek huffs and grunts and stops to smell every separate section of grass that they pass, just like he does every time. 

He's got his hat on backwards and shorts that might be a little too short and he's fucking thrumming with excitement because Steve's coming over tonight. 

—  
After the season they did see each other. Mostly Bucky would drive up to Steves and Stay in his single dorm for a day or two. Most weekends they'd at least make an effort to see each other. 

Things had a tendency to get in the way though. Mostly intervening schedules, or the fact that Steve couldn't really come to Bucky's parents house, mostly because his mom's a bitch. 

Summer, however, just made things worse. With Steve on break from school he wasn't just a forty-five minute drive away anymore. He was more like two hours away, staying with his parents.

They haven't seen each other in weeks and it's fucking killing them both. 

Thankfully though, Bucky's a fucking adult now. So as soon as his parents discussed the family vacation in february, he got out of it. 

“I'm not going,” he said. 

His mom looked over at him, eyebrows raised, “What do you mean you're not going?”

He had to force himself not to laugh, “I'm just not going. I'd rather stay here and watch the dog and throw crazy college ragers.” 

His mom looked at him, eyes piercing, like she was ready to gut him as she said, “You better fucking not.”

He rolled his eyes, confirming, “I won't.” 

But every week since then she's been reminding him not to have parties while they're gone. And every week he just keeps saying, “we'll see.”

—  
They just left yesterday, gone for a little over a week. 

Steve had plans yesterday. Some shit with his moms boyfriend. But he's coming tonight and Bucky's fucking jazzed. 

Even more so over the fact that Steve's never met Derek. Both times that Steve's been at his place, ironically, Derek's been out with his sister. But this time, Derek's here, and Steve's here, and they have his parents house to themselves for a week. 

And- 

Fuck, Bucky needs to chill. He's been checking the window every time he hears so much as a sound outside, grumbling when he notices that it's just a car driving by.  
But he's just excited okay. He's overflowing with energy and he just wants- wait-

He hears a sound, peeking his head out the window. 

Sure enough, finally, Steve pulls up into his driveway. 

Bucky's legs move faster than his mind and before he knows it he's skidding across the floor, shoes slipping so he can sprint to the door. In the process he manages to actually run into the door jamb just a little but he catches his balance, straightening up so he can get to the door and throw it open and then slam it shut. 

Steve's just getting out of his car but he smiles big, face redding up and Bucky literally sprints at him. 

His arms are out and thankfully when Bucky borderline dives at him he's there to catch him. Big strong arms wrapping tight around Bucky's torso, squishing him in. 

Bucky breathes against his chest, and he smells nice, and Bucky sighs dreamily because he's stupid- a stupid loser. 

But Steves hugs are his favorite, Steves higs cover him. Steve wraps around him like a huge sloth and he wishes he could stay in a hug with that bitch for forever. 

“Missed you,” Steve mumbles, mouth full of the hair that Bucky's started to grow out over the summer. 

“Shut up,” Bucky grumbles in response. His arms are still wrapped tight around Steves shoulders, propped up on them from where Steve is just a little bit taller than him, just enough for it to matter. 

They break the hug but Steve grabs for his face, hands on the curve of his jaw, just below his ears and he gives Bucky this look. This fucking sappy look, like Bucky's an angel or something, which is lame as fucking hell but- Just his eyes, they shine and the black of them looks a little bigger and he blushes and takes Bucky in and then just kisses him. And Steve's kisses, they're like fucking possession, like Steves gonna take him over. 

Bucky sighs into Steve's mouth, kissing Back into Steve. It's not even a heavy kiss it's just like, the i miss you kind, the kind that feels like a lot just because it's so necessary and intense and fuck, Bucky's gonna die. 

Steve pulls back from it, laughing, “What's up dude?” 

Breathless, Bucky wipes his mouth from where Steves borderline devoured it and rolls his eyes. “Shut the fuck up.”

—  
Quickly they grab Steve's stuff out of the back of his car, just a few small bags that Bucky insists on carrying. He loops them around his shoulders and lets Steve follow him in. 

It's super quiet at first, earily so, just the sound of Bucky throwing Steve's bags down. 

Until finally, he hears the tap of Derek's claws coming through from the kitchen. 

There's just a repeated, heavy, tic-tic-tic until the little fatass comes around the corner. Panting as he runs up to Steve like he's known him forever.

“The famous Derek,” Steve starts, voice high with excitement, reaching down to pet at Derek's head rolls, “I almost thought you were just an urban legend.” 

Derek, like always, has his tongue out, looking dumb as he shoves into Steve. 

“He likes you,” Bucky says, laughing as Derek tries to climb onto Steves squatted legs.

Steve pets behind his ears, flopping them around, grinning. “Is this where you don't tell me that he likes everyone, because you're trying to make me happy?”

Bucky laughs, deciding to plop down onto the tile floor. “Yeah sort of,” he agrees, “But look, he's trying to fucking scale you. Thats a lot of effort for the dog equivalent of a walrus. So he must really like you.” 

Steve finally looks up from Derek, eyes bright, and allows himself to settle onto the floor too. 

As soon as he does, Derek's clambering to plop down into his lap, using all the energy he has to climb over Steves legs and settle into his leg bowl. 

Bucky shakes his head, “See, look at that fatass.” He gestures at Derek, cozying in as Steve pets the sides of his head. “He already loves you.” 

—  
They eventually settle onto the couch, Derek, scratches at Steve's leg until Bucky laughs and nods his head down. “He wants you to pick him up,” he explains.

Steve laughs, taking his hand out of Bucky's so he can pick the fat pup up and set him in his lap. Instantly Derek curls up, chin on Steves knee.

Steve pets his head and smiles as Bucky tells him some story about the time that Derek managed to get stuck through the old doggy door, his backside hanging out as the front of him scratched and clawed to get free...They got a new one, A bigger one.

Steve laughs hysterically at the thought of it, his little chubby ass stuck halfway out and that gets him clutching his ribs rocking forward into Derek. Derek cocks his head up, underbite showing as he glares at Steve like Steve's batshit crazy.

Bucky looks at him too, totally different though. His eyes are wide with amusement, teeth showing in a grin, looking over at Steve like him laughing makes him so damn happy and before Steve can really catch his breath Bucky is coming in, kissing the last bit of air in him out. 

Bucky's hands claw up into Steves hair, pulling him in tight, ceasing to let go. He allows Steve to pull away, to catch his breath and finish his cut short laugh but once he's done, just yanks him right in. 

His mouth is soft against Steve's, soft and gentle and it tastes like toothpaste just a little bit still and- 

Steve cant keep in a groan, feeling Bucky kiss him like he's never going to see him again. All love and desperation and unhurried need.

Steve runs his hands along the soft curves of Bucky's shoulders and down his biceps, grabbing onto the sides of them as Bucky squeezes onto his neck. 

He can't keep himself from grinning into it, feeling Derek shuffle in his lap awkwardly, like maybe he's like, Dad i don't want to see this. 

Steve's upper body is twisted to face Bucky on the couch so he has to physically tilt his neck back to see Derek. 

And- he barks out a laugh. 

Derek's somehow managed to move himself in the small bowl of Steves leg, chin now on the curve of his thigh, thankfully on the opposite side of where Steve's romance halfie has drifted in his shorts. 

But he's got his tongue peeking out, derpily looking up at Steve like he just really wants to know what in the fuck is going on above him. 

What are you strange, strange, humans even doing? 

Steve looks up to see Bucky shaking his head, lips still a little wet from the kiss. “Is he going to make everything awkward all week?” he asks.

Steve manages to look down at him again, Derek's little head cocks to the side, chin resting on his paws and he's so fucking fat, Steve has no control over his own arm as he pets his head, it's just absolutely necessary. “I think so.”

Bucky has somehow managed to keep one hand on Steves neck, the other though, reaches down to pet at Derek too, give Derek so tagteam lovin’s. He sighs, feigning annoyance, “Is this what it's like to have a kid?” 

“Um…” Steve starts, “Yeah probably.”

—  
It's been a couple weeks, so of course, after kissing off and on and just sitting around watching TV all day there's a lot of pent up...boners. 

Every time Bucky gets in Steve's vicinity it's like a struggle over his own autonomy. A struggle to not have tent pants in the middle of the grocery store, A struggle not to literally suck his dick on every single possible occasion, A struggle not to climb him like a tree constantly. 

Steve's just, he's hot okay. Bucky can fucking find his bf hot alright? His very very hot boyfriend. 

And, well you can't blame him completely, he is after all a young man in his sexual prime. So- so, you can't really blame him like, at all, for wanting that dick something fierce. You can't. 

Bucky brushes his teeth, probably not for the recommended two minutes, but he doesn't really care. 

His dick is like, staring up at him, literally and it's just really hard to concentrate on his dental hygiene when that's all he can possibly think about. His dick and the actual, literal, most fuckable thing alive in his bedroom just a few feet away. 

Hastily he spits out the toothpaste, rinsing his mouth real quick and then jolts around the corner, back into his room.

Steve's sprawled out on his bed and- jesus, Bucky feels his guts get all clenchy because Steve’s there with his dick in his hand and-

Bucky's pretty sure this is where he has a massive, life ending, stroke.

—  
They get into it, maybe a little too quick. One of those, we have time to stretch this out later but for now it feels like it's actually literally world-endingly, necessary. 

Steve's on top of him, kissing at his neck as he lets out these sounds like he's falling apart and Bucky sighs, clutching into Steves hips and-

There's a scratch on the door. 

Fuck, Bucky sighs, squeezing his eyes shut because what Steves fucking doing is nice and god, he doesn't want it to stop and- 

There's another goddamn scratch. 

Steve comes to a full stop, tilting his head at the door clumsily as Bucky sits himself up a little more, groaning at the next set of scratches that come. 

“Im going to kill him,” He complains, gritting his teeth. 

Steve grins, clearly trying not to laugh but as soon Derek scratches again Steve's belting out, cackling like it's the funniest thing in the world, dick still hard. 

Bucky can't keep himself from laughing too, mostly because Steve's stupid chuckle is contagious. Still definitely irritated from Derek's insistent scratching. 

He rubs a palm over his eyes, “I don't think he's going to stop.” 

Steves still coming down from his unnecessarily hysterical laughter, combing his hair back with his fingers as he lets out another soft laugh, “Ugh,” he groans, “Would it be weird if you just let him in.” 

“Yes!” Bucky quickly responds, “He'll want on the bed, he will howl until we pick him up and put him on the bed. And then-” He huffs, “He'll start sniffing, trying to figure out what's going on.” 

Steve laughs again, hand coming up to scratch at his chest as he shakes his head. 

“I literally can never even beat off in peace without him fucking doing this shit. I always force him into my sister's room,” Bucky adds.

Another scratch comes, and- Okay Bucky has ro admit that he's kind of cute, fatty just wants to cuddle.

“Okay so can we just like lock him in there or something?” Steve asks, somehow still at least seventy percent hard while Bucky's own dick is just...dead. 

Bucky sighs, “So he can pee on the carpet?”

“So just throw him outside,” Steve whines, voice getting high like the constant scratching is finally starting to get old to him too.

The thought of throwing Derek outside makes Bucky a little sad, imagining the tubby little fuck scratching at his shut doggy door to get in, wondering how its suddenly not working, maybe crying, all hot and alone outside. 

Steve groans, “C’mon, just like five minutes, he'll be fine.” 

Bucky thumps his head back, hearing another scratch as he thinks, yes, thats a great idea. 

Quickly he gets himself out of the situation, stepping out of his bed as Steve rolls onto his back clumsily. 

He doesn't even bother putting anything on, just walks out in nothing, snapping so Derek will follow. “C’mon boy,” he hums, leading Derek through the kitchen and into the back yard. 

He points a finger at him, commanding him to stay right there, as he slips back into the house. He does click on the light though so Derek's not out in the dark.

Steve's in his bed still, knee hitched up, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand, but he's still just like, Bucky's complete idea of a fucking wet dream and- He throws himself on top of him, getting back to what they were doing before the stupid dog interrupted.

—  
By the time they're done he can hear Derek howling the loudest he possibly can from outside. 

He makes Steve go get him, throwing on underwear as Steve walks back into the room in his own. His arms wrapped tightly around Derek's body. 

Derek keeps his tongue out, looking happy as can be as Steve settles them both into the bed next to Bucky.

He sighs, considering how nice it would be to get this kind of thing every night.

—  
That morning Steve gets up to run. He's always been the type to be up super early. He doesn't really mind that Bucky is obviously not, but he still tries. 

He gives Bucky a shake, stupid boy curled up against a pillow, drooling into the sheets like a dumbass. “Hey,” He gives him another shake. “C'mon Buck, it's time to wake up.” 

Bucky groans and then sighs and then rolls himself the other way, not having it at all. 

“Wake up shithead,” Steve says, petting back Bucky's hair. 

Bucky shakes his head, mumbling “No,” like Steve has personally offended him and that makes Steve roll his eyes. “Yes, you're getting up, I'm hungry, i want breakfast and you're going to run with me so I'm not alone.” He manages to grab Bucky, shifting him around until he can literally pull the limpness of his body into his lap. 

Bucky isn't tiny but Steve sometimes likes treating him like he is. 

Eyes shut tight, scowling, Bucky pulls an arm up, rubbing heavily at his face, “It's so fucking bright in here,” he mumbles. “Wha’ time’s it?”

“About Seven.”

Bucky's mouth drops open, looking personally offended. “Seven?” he bitches, “We're on fucking break Steve what's wrong with you?”

Steve shrugs, combing Bucky's hair back, “I just wanna spend as much time with you as I can,” he admits. 

That makes Bucky smile. Not even just a regular smile, like a big, happy, blushing smile. Still laying in Steve's lap, he stretches his arm up, setting it against Steve's neck. “Shut the fuck up,” He mumbles. His eyes squint from a streak of light through his blinds but he looks at Steve likes his hearts about to push out of his chest. 

Steve grins, leaning down so he can get up into Bucky's face, “Make me.”

Bucky stretches up the few inches between them, closing it to yank him down into a kiss and- Bucky could make him shut up anytime he wanted to.” 

—  
The runs good, Steve slows enough for Bucky to keep up. He can tell its been at least a few weeks since Bucky's gotten any solid physical activity because at first he lags behind a little, grunting. Steve's not sure if he's genuinely tired or if he's just being a whiny, lazy, shit. But still, he tries his best to keep it slow for Bucky.

Bucky's neighborhood is decent for running though, typical suburbia with solid sidewalks. Only a few cars that they have to dodge around. 

Thankfully, his neighborhood leads out into a section of the city. It's easy for them to run a straight path and wind up at an old, vintage, breakfast all day diner. 

They come to a stop, Bucky slumping against Steve. A bead of sweat rolls down his forehead and Steve smirks. “You're always trying to tell me how much more fit you are than me.”

“Listen here,” Bucky says, pointing a finger at Steve. “It's too early and I need a nap.”

Shaking his head, Steve opens the door, gesturing for Bucky to go in first. 

Buck walks through, saying, “Yeah thats right, ladies first bitch,” all smug, as he approaches the counter to be seated. 

It takes everything in Steve to stay calm and not smack him in the back of the head. “I'll show you ladies first,” he teases though.  
That earns him a stupid fucking kissy face. 

—  
The booths are uncomfortable as all hell. Bucky props his feet up, setting them between Steve's spread thighs across from him. Steve, like the loser he is, keeps his hands down, holding onto Bucky's ankles as he scans the single long page breakfast menu. 

“Hey Steve,” Bucky starts, “What in the hell is an egg in a basket? Why is there a basket?” 

“I think it's like egg, cooked into toast?” 

Like an egg on top of toast?”

“No like, they cut a hole in the bread, and cook the egg in the hole.” 

Bucky nods thoughtfully, looking back down, before saying. “I cooked my egg in your hole.” 

The look Steve's giving him when he looks back up though, is perfect. Full squint, expressionless, absolutely ashamed that he's even in public with Bucky's dumbass. 

“Don't you ever...ever, say that again,” Steve responds sternly.

Bucky puts on his best, i didnt do nothin’ face, grinning, “What?”

“You're going to become an egg in a basket if you say things like that in public ever again.” 

That makes Bucky laugh, “You threatening to fill my hole with your yolk now? This is not the right place Steve, jeez, keep it in your pants.” 

Rolling his eyes, Steve huffs out a sound, “You need your protein anyway don't you? Egg whites are great for that.” 

—  
They order, the waitress is a little old lady that just can't keep her eyes off of Bucky and neither can Steve. She calls him sweetheart, giving him a wink when she offers them extra toast with no charge. 

Bucky's mesmerized by the stupid egg in a basket, poking it with his fork as he asks, “How the fuck did they get it to cook into the bread.” 

“It just cooks that way dumbass,” Steve says, eating into his omelet. 

—  
Back at Bucky's place they share a shower. 

Steve kicks off his underwear, hopping in, shoving Bucky out of the way of the shower stream. 

Steve's used to all fucking showers he gets into being shit. Always having to slouch over, or twist his neck, bend, or what the fuck maneuver it takes at the time to actually get his head under the shower head. 

But Bucky actually has a tall shower, the sprayer just high enough up that he doesn't need to bend down or something and, Steve can't help himself from standing under it a little too long.

Bucky stands at the back, no water even hitting him. He keeps his arms crossed, looking at Steve like Steves a fucking dick. “You're hogging the water.” 

Steve stretches his arms up to push back his wet hair, “Wait your turn.”

“It was my turn until you stole it from me.” 

“Fine,” Steve says, ducking out from under the spray to awkwardly circle himself around Bucky until they've switched places. 

Bucky smiles, letting the water come over him. 

They take turns, Steve washing Bucky, and Bucky washing Steve. Bucky uses way too fucking much soap, Steve notices. He literally gets covered in it. 

But that's alright, he's also thorough, very very thorough. 

By the time they're out, Steve's feeling all cum dumb, repaying Bucky on the bathroom floor because the water got cold and that last thing he's going to do is suck dick under fucking frigid-ass water. 

His nipples are solid. 

But Bucky's the mvp, he drops his towel, still dripping water out of his hair so Steve can have something to kneel on so the tiles dont kill his knees. 

Bucky's fucking wet hair manages to drip into his face a few times, startling him a little. But still, he gets it done. Kissing Bucky real softly right after, just because he knows Bucky still wants that. 

—  
The rest of the day they spend just dicking around. Bucky puts on some stupid show. The spoon on the couch, Steve's boner pressed obviously against Bucky's ass for like an hour. 

They fuck a little, and kiss a little, and nap a little. Derek curls up at the floor beside them. He breathes loudly, letting Bucky pet him with his arm that's hanging off the couch, lazy little shit. 

—  
The next day they dont run. They sleep in because Bucky's too tired, he grunts and groans and tugs at Steve's arm until Steve finally gives in and just lays down with him. 

Next thing Steve knows, it's noon and hes passed the fuck out with Bucky halfway on top of him. 

—  
“He's got a fuckin’ grip,” Steve says, Ten minutes into a tug-of-war with Derek. Derek gets his feet in stance, bracing himself with all he's got so he can try to pull the torn up rope toy from Steve's arm. Steve keeps a good grip too but Derek still nearly yanks him over a time or two.

Bucky knee walks over, grabbing onto Derek's hips. It doesn't even phase him though, snarling as he keeps at pulling on the rope. 

“Get him boy!” Bucky shouts, patting Derek's side. 

“Hey,” Steve starts, “Why you taking his side?”

“Cause I love him.”

Steve fakes a gasp, pretending to be upset. “Well that's just rude.” He keeps both hands on the rope pulling the best he can despite Derek's constant tugging. 

“I only love real men, big burly tough guys like Derek.”

“Oh yeah?” Steve asks, shaking his head, “I see how it is.”

“Good boy Derek, show him whos the real man here.” 

Quickly Steve lets the rope go, making Derek stumble back. Happily, Derek keeps the rope in his mouth, hobbling away. 

But before Bucky can even really catch on, caught off guard, Steves leaping over him. 

Steve grabs his wrists, tugging them up as he pushes Bucky down, quickly and successfully climbing over top of him to pin him to the floor. 

Bucky heaves out a breath, eyes wide like Steve scared the shit out of him, but still smiling up. “Get off of me,” Bucky demands, squirming. 

“Nope.” Steve presses his nose into Bucky's jaw, “You're not going anywhere until you tell me that you love me too.” .

“Fuck you,” Bucky says lightly, trying to lift his hips to get Steve off of him. 

“You would wouldn't you.” 

Rolling his eyes, Bucky shifts, unable to get out. Finally he settles, not fighting it. “You're such a dick,” he complains. Absolutely refusing to give in. 

Steve sits up, still hanging onto Bucky's wrists. His eyes are all shiny and it takes everything in Bucky to not just tell him how very fucking much he does love him. Stupid fuckface. 

Steve gives him a heavy shake, whining “Love me!” 

And god, Bucky knows he's shit at this, smiling uncontrollably. He makes his voice sound as irritated as possible, “Fine, I might love you.” 

“Mhm,” Steve hums, “You might.”

For a split second Bucky's a little bit happy that he can't move at all with that big mass of muscle of top of him. If he could he's pretty sure he'd be kissing the fuck out of him. “I might love you a lot.”

“Oh yeah?” Steve asks again.

“Just maybe.” 

Steves breathless, but Bucky's completely relaxed, he doesn't even need Steve to hold him down anymore, he doesn't think. But still, Steve's hands on him feel warm, his weight on him nice. He sighs, heart beating heavily as Steve dips in and kisses the breath out of him. 

—  
That night they order take out. A bunch of random chinese shit. 

Bucky sits on the couch, his back against the armrest, feet on Steve's lap, as he slurps noodles from a little white takeout box. 

“I'm a slut for noodles,” he admits. 

Steve himself is eating sesame chicken, doing the shittiest job Bucky's ever seen at using chopsticks. 

He opens his mouth, “Feed me a noodle.”

“These are mine,” Bucky bitches, “Get your own.” 

“Share asshole, give me the lo mein bitch.”

“Are you threatening me?” 

“I would never threaten to stab you with a chopstick if you don't give me a noodle.” 

Bucky rolls his eyes, “One single noodle?”

“I mean,” Steve mumbles, “I would prefer more than one noodle.” 

“Fine, you get two noodles.” Bucky grabs his chopsticks, scooping up, literally two noodles, before offering it to Steve. 

Steve grunts, still slurping them down though.

—  
Derek hates soccer. He always has. Just the ball moving seems to piss him off so much. He barks and chases it with as much stamina that his fat self can come up with, trying to bite into it despite the fact that the ball is way too big to fit in his mouth. 

Steve and Bucky make an attempt to play in Bucky's backyard. But mostly it's just an exercise in making Derek chase it wherever it goes. 

“This is why i lock him in the house,” Bucky admits. 

Steve laughs as Derek flops over, stubby legs giving out as he tries to get at the ball. 

“He hates it so much and i don't understand why. We brought him to a game once.” Bucky sticks his index finger up, “One whole time, and he just kept attacking it.” 

“He just wants to play,” Steve adds, kicking the ball as hard as he can across the yard. 

Derek bolts after it, panting and struggling but still trying his best. It bounces off the wooden privacy fence, rolling the other way and Derek stops in his tracks, pivoting himself to go after it the opposite way that he was going.

Bucky grabs another ball, bouncing it off of his foot, hoping that maybe Derek is preoccupied enough with that one for now so he and Steve can actually get some time playing in. 

Sadly that doesn't happen at all though. Derek so much as hears the packing sound of ball hitting foot and he's on it like a fucking bloodhound, running at them to get the other scary dangerous death ball. 

Bucky sighs, letting Derek have at that ball before he finally scoops him up, locking him in the house so he and Steve can play without fatass tripping them up

—  
They're sweaty and disgusting, drinking water, it's like, at least eighty degrees. But Bucky still manages to cuddle up to Steve. He walks behind him, squeezing in close. His arms wrap around Steves body tightly, his sweaty shirtless chest to Steve's sweaty shirtless back but Steve doesn't mind, not really. 

Bucky's just a little bit shorter than him, his cheek pressing into the nape of Steves neck as he holds him closely. “You smell like shit,” he grumbles. 

Steve shakes his head, wanting to tell him what a shit he is. “Why are you holding me then?” 

“Cause I want to hold you,” Bucky says, squeezing tighter. 

“So hold me when i'm not gross?”

Bucky groans, whining, “But I wanna hold you all the time.”

—  
Bucky settles up next to Steve, dragging a chair over so he can watch Steve play heroes on his account. 

Steves good, he thinks, not better than him, but still good.

“Oh get the-” 

“Buck,” Steve interrupts, “I know.”

“Fine,” Bucky whines. “I'm just trying to help.” 

Steve shakes his head, kissing him before he gets back into playing.

—  
Bucky feels like he's getting used to being cuddled so much. He likes it. He feels safe and warm, Steves breathing in his ear. 

He wishes he could just have things, just like they are, every night. 

Like, just being able to kiss him and touch him and hold him and love him, physically, all the time, would be nice, he thinks.

But for now he wraps his hands up, holding Steve's arms to his chest and does the best he can with what he's got. 

—  
But Derek is a good cuddler too. Bucky laughs as he watches Steve and Derek cuddled up on the couch, fast asleep like two big babies.

Bucky's pretty sure he's never felt this in love.

—  
Hand squeezed tight around Bucky's, Steve refuses to let go. 

Bucky doesn't mind if he's being honest. 

Derek paces ahead of them, veering off so he can sniff at something on the ground, an acorn or something. 

Bucky stops, making Steve stop too, he drops his head impatiently. “Cmon turd, keep walking.” 

Derek's looks up, giving Bucky a look like, how dare you, before continuing to walk onward. 

“I like Derek,” Steve comments, his hand squeezing Bucky's tighter. 

Bucky knocks his shoulder into him, “Clearly Derek loves the fuck out of you.” 

—  
The things that Derek sniffs on the walk back to Bucky's house- 

A half buried destroyed plastic bag  
A small child's bike  
The child on the bike  
His own poo, four times before Bucky can pick it up and put it in a bag  
The sewer grate  
Fourteen mailboxes  
Steve's shoes for some reason  
Three separate cracks in the sidewalk  
And himself, many times.

—  
“Does he usually stop to sniff things that much?” Steve asks.

“Yes, he smells the same shit every time i walk him.”

“Huh.”

—  
Steve has to leave, Bucky's really dreading that. 

He cooks up some food for them, some chicken, and they sit quietly, eating on the couch together. 

They end up kissing, legs tangled. They have gross food breath but Bucky doesn't care because he just want to kiss Steve before he leaves. Hoping maybe something might happen. Maybe the world will end. Whatever could possibly keep Steve from going.

—  
But eventually it gets late, Bucky's parents are due back in a day, Steve's moms expecting him tonight. And- Bucky sighs, “Looks like you have to go.”

Steve throws a bag into his trunk, “But I'll see you soon, even if we have to like do some weird romeo and juliet runaway to be together shit.”

“That would be great,” Bucky says, “Id love to dropout of college.”

Derek is in Bucky's arms, panting happily as Steve reaches in to scratch at a roll on the top of his head. “Ill miss you the most,” Steve teases. 

Bucky makes sure Steves looking at him before he rolls his eyes. 

—  
It's not even an hour after Steves gone that he's Sending Bucky a text just to tell him how much he misses him. 

Bucky sends him back a picture of him and Derek, caption saying, “Derek already wants u back.”

But quickly he follows it with a text that says, “I want u back 2.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Here's my [Tumblr](http://tyranttirade.tumblr.com)


End file.
